Saturday Night
by JA Baker
Summary: We regularly cross the galaxy to do battle with evil aliens bent on world domination, and the best way we can think of to spend our Saturday nights is playing Halo?


**Saturday Night**

"Ok, someone explain this: we regularly cross the galaxy to do battle with evil aliens bent on world domination, and the best way we can think of to spend our Saturday nights is playing Halo?" Jack sat on his sofa, sipping his beer; "There is something wrong with that."

"In what way O'Neill?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"I think the Colonel feels that we should have more interesting hobbies to go with our job." Sam smiled, her eyes never leaving the TV screen, "And he's just upset that Daniel beet him at Death Match."

"I am not!" Jack protested, "And dose Cassie know that you've got her X-Box?"

"Who do you think taught me to play?" Sam risked a quick look over he shoulder, grinning from ear to ear; "She said I could borrow it while Janet and Her where on holiday."

"Who said what?" Daniel asked, returning from the front door with the freshly delivered pizzas.

"Just the Colonel complaining about how we spend our time off." Sam smiled, her attention back on the game, "I'll give you another game after I've completed this level."

"Cool." The archaeologist nodded, looking at the level of violence on the screen, "What difficulty do you have it on?"

"Legendary." Sam smirked, "I like a challenge."

"Show off." Jake winced, grabbing a slice of pizza; "I still can't get the hang of it on Normal."

"Are your combat skills not of any use?" Teal'c asked.

"Sure they are Teal'c." Daniel sat on the floor next to his friend, grabbing the second controller, "He just can't remember that it's a game, not real combat: the normal rules don't apply."

"He just wishes he had the same armour as the Master Chief." Sam laughed, "Although I don't think they'd make it in his size."

"HEY!" Jack protested, "Will you stop saying that I'm putting on weight: I saw Janet, and she says I'm almost the same weight as I was a year ago." He looked at the slice of pizza in his hand and put it down, "That is Carter: it's Death Match time!"

"If you think you're up to it." Sam smiled as she completed a difficult level, "Let's make it interesting."

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked, worried.

"I win, you report to work Monday dressed as the Master Chief." Sam grinned, "I saw a outfit in a costume shop the other day."

"Ok, but if I win, you report for work dressed as Cortana!" Jack thrust out his hand, "Deal?"

"Deal!" Sam shook the hand, still grinning.

* * *

"I take it there is a reason you're dressed like that Major Carter?" General Hammond asked after his subordinate was ordered to his office looking like a pink charismas-tree.

"I lost a bet sir." Sam did her best to look straight ahead, ignoring the laughter and catcalls that still echoed down the corridor, "With all due respect, Colonel O'Neill is a sneaky bastard."

"In what way?" Hammond asked, equally intrigued and terrified as to what the answer was.

"He drew me into what I felt was a position of strength, and than used superior tactics and above average knowledge of terrain to ambush me sir." Sam explained straight-faced, "He displayed no mercy as he executed what I believe was a carefully considered plan that must have taken considerable time and ingenuity to carry out."

"In English Major?" Hammond asked, even more confused than before.

"He caught me in a sucker-bet sir: he deliberately misled me as to his abilities, and then tricked me into accepting a bet I felt he had no chance of winning." Carter felt herself start to blush, "I believe the colonel to be a superior tactician, and I walked straight into an ambush."

"Are you going to tell me what really happened, or do I have to call Colonel O'Neill in?" Hammond gave up side stepping the question.

"Very well Sir." Sam took a deep breath; "Colonel O'Neill engaged the services of Cassandra Fraises to teach him to play the video game 'Halo' so he could defeat me during a one-on-one session Saturday night, making sure that Daniel and Teal'c where there to whiteness my defeat, and the bet we had made."

"Walked into it did you?"

"Head-first Sir."

"Is this going to happen again?"

"No Sir: I believe I've learned my lesson."

"Good. Now go get changed: that's an order!"

"Thank you Sir."

**The End**


End file.
